Happy Feet: The St. Patrick's Day Special (Chapter 3)
Chapter 3 is the third chapter of Happy Feet: The St. Patrick's Day Special by MarioFan65 and Penguin-Lover. This chapter is called "Antarctic Control". Plot (At nighttime) *Erik: *sleeping* Gosh, what a day. (Meanwhile at Snowy Plains, the plants were growing more as the ice started to melt with many shamrocks falling apart from the plant roots. Back with Mucky and Cario) *Mucky: I am sick of this! I hate my life. I wanna kill the emperor nation now! *Cario: If we are ready by EARLY?! We should have stopped the adelie that destroyed our beautiful ice cavern home. *Mucky: I will search for Mumble, you look for any fish to eat while i check on the penguins. *Cario: Sure thing Mucky. (Two of them goes searching and back at Snowy Plains' cliffs) *Mumble: Hello? Is there anything? *Mucky: Well, well, well Mumble HappyFeet. *Mumble: Oh no, you're awake. *Mucky: I have arrived to kill you and that adelie who planted that shamrock and destroyed my beautiful home. *Mumble: You know what? Blame on Ramón. *Mucky: I'm not blaming him, i will eat him alive for doing this to me? *Ramón: What is going on? *Mucky: You monster! You ruined my ice cavern. *Ramón: It was an accident. *Mucky: No, you destroyed it with some kind of power. *Ramón: Mumble, Phoenix, help me! *Phoenix: *wakes up* I knew you were coming to get us! You and your helper are going down! *uses fire breath on Mucky* *Mucky: AAHAHHHH!!! *throw the fire into the plants* (The fire is going after the plants which its burning. Penguins from the group are about to wake up) *Noah: Predator! *Mucky: No use, you can't stop me now! *Phoenix: You are going down! *continues using fire breath and ember power* *Mucky: Ah ha! I dodge it. *Phoenix: YOU FISHBAG! *Mucky: Ha ha, try to catch after me. *Noah: Stop after this bird! (Chinstrap and Magellanic penguins are going after Mucky. Back with Cario, she is killing and eating fish until she hear Mucky screaming and going after him) *Mumble: Come on guys, the fire is coming and burning the plants out. *Erik: Let's do this. *Saint Patrick: Erik! *Erik: What? *Saint Patrick: Be careful, this bird predator may eat you. *Erik: I will survive. (With the group) *Mucky: Now i'm standing in the ice bridge. *Male Chinstrap Penguin: I'm lucky to hear that. *Female Chinstrap Penguin: Yeah! *Mucky: So? St. Patrick Day is ruined for me. *Noah: STOP! *Lovelace: We found you now! *Phoenix: Yeah, and don't make me melt this ice bridge! (Cario appear in the lake, planning to eat the penguins) *Mucky: See? You're in dead meat. *Phoenix: Don't tell me about that? (On the top, the plants were breaking from the fire and causing it to crash on the penguins) *Ramón: Oh no! The plant monster! *Erik: We have to do something! *Mucky: Now, your final chance is here! *Phoenix: May be, but we still have a chance to take you down! (Cario's teeth open when she is ready to eat a penguin) *Mucky: Those peaky penguins will be eaten by me! *Sven: No! You see that i am the best flyer than anyone else. *Mucky: No, i am you stupid puffin. *Lovelace: Get out of here! *Mucky: Why you Lovelace? *Phoenix: *uses his flame and ember power on Cario* (Cario get furrious and started to jump to try to bite a penguin) *Mucky: Your mine! *captures Bo* *Erik: Bo! *Sven: Everyone go! I will stop this bird! (Sven and Mucky fight off when they try to get Bo) *Sven: Let go of her. *Mucky: You never forgive. (With the penguin colony) *Terry: This is terrible. *Mary: Everything is turning out bad. *Edwin: Seeing this is boring. *Dorcena: I agree. *Mucky: Let go of me! (Bo started to fall in the bridge) *Sven: Ah! *Mucky: No! (The ice bridge was cracking) *Cario: I did it. She's mine. *Sven: No. *Mucky: *look at Sven* I don't like you. *Sven: *goes after bo* It's okay Bo, the ice bridge won't- (The ice bridge breaks and land after Cario's head) *Sven: Boadicea! *Cario: *try biting Sven to make him fly away* *Mucky: You got her Cario! *Cario: Really? Then, she's mine. (Cario hold up Boadicea in the air, planning on eating her) *Erik: Boadicea! *Ramón: Bo............Bo.......BOADICEA! (The chicks look at Ramón) *Bo: *wakes up* (A plant branch grows as Bo holds on to it, hitting on Cario) *Cario: Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! *Mumble: Come on, we have to save Bo. *Mucky: You're next my fresh little diet. (Ramón kicks Mucky off the group. Cario was jumping on eating Bo) *Bo: Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no. (Cario eats Mucky by mistake and swims away) *Everyone: *cheers* *Mumble: We did it! *Phoenix: Ramón is a hero! *Ramón: I'm a hero again! *Bo: Erik, release Saint Patrick. *Erik: I will. (Erik releases Saint Patrick as everyone looked at him flying to save Bo) *Saint Patrick: Hello everyone, i am Saint Patrick, the creator of the shamrocks. *Bo: Oh Erik, i thought i will never see you again. *Erik: Now, we can unite until our next adventure. *Atticus: At least, we done pretty good. *Ashley: Yeah. *Lauren: Even that predator ate him. *Phoenix: It was unexpected, but we still won. (Meanwhile, plants were burning from the fire and the biggest plant was about to fall to the penguins) *Noah: THE BIG PLANT! RUN! (Everyone screamed in panic when Mumble is watching the big plant breaking the ice and landing to the penguins) *Erik: Saint Patrick! Save us! (Saint Patrick fly over to the big plant and hold on to it) *Saint Patrick: Everyone go! The ice is breaking. (The ice started to rumble and break everything) *Gloria: Mumble! *Mumble: Gloria! (The ice destroyed many places and destroyed Snowy Grassy Plains) *Mumble: Guys, wait up. *Saint Patrick: Everyone move to another! They need space! I still can do it by holding! *Mumble: Guys, i'm blocked! *Ramón: Mumble is blocked by the ice sharps. *Mumble: I can never do it well. I'm sorry, i have to die as well. *Saint Patrick: No! (The big plant moves into Saint Patrick, causing the ices to break everything and turn into a ocean) *Noah: MOVE! MOVE! MOVE! (Everyone is waddling away from the crack and heading towards the broken mountains) *Memphis: MUMBLE!!! *Mumble: MEMPHIS!!! *Saint Patrick: AHHHH!!!!!!!! (The big plant got destroyed as all of the plants started to die out. Mumble and Saint Patrick were crushed as well.) *Phoenix: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! THE END? FIND OUT IN THE LAST PART OF THE STORY Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Holiday Stories